Forgive and Forget
by jayfeather-is-awesome
Summary: When the new neighbors move next to Max, deadly accidents follow. But why does Max feel closer to a certain dark haired boy? All-Human...well at least no wings, first story too so be nice
1. Chapter 1

"Max! Get up and get dressed! We're going to meet the new neighbors!" Grr my mom all I want is sleep I was up late last night with my friends Iggy and JJ. I got up from my bed and stood up. My hair would be a mess and I probably looked drunk.

"MAX NOW!" my mom shouted

"I'm up!" I called back

I'm Max (obviously) I live in California with my mom Dr. Martinez and my sister Ella. my life is simple: eat, school, friends, chocolate chip cookies.

I ran a brush quickly through my hair so I looked half way sane, then threw on my converse jeans and a tee-shirt that stated "Dear math I am not a therapist solve your own problems" New neighbors today I remembered. Great, probably another sexist pig of a jerk who has a billion girlfriends at the same time. Just what I needed (note the sarcasm)

"Max! I get to dress you today!" my Ella states hopping into the kitchen. Ella is basically opposite of me: tan skin dark hair and pretty eyes. Me? Well I have dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and eat like a pig, no I'm not fat or anything but I'm not super-model material…at least I don't think so.

"NO comments Maximum Ride!" Ella said as I opened my mouth in protest. "Mom said I could so you look nice for the new neighbors. She says they have a boy in your grade a girl in mine and twin 7 year olds."

And the torture began.

An hour of pain later Ella spun me around to look into the mirror. She had kept it within my style I still had my purple converse. But other that that I looked different, I had on tight skinny jeans and a turquoise tank-top on. Over that was a white thin shirt so that the blue shirt sowed up under it. She also hit the town with make up I had on blue eye-shadow, dark mascara, and light pink lipstick on. My hair she straightened so that it fell in neat layers over my shoulders.

"I look…" I said trailing off.

"Suburb? Beautiful, magnificent, drop-dead-gorgeous?

"I was gonna go with nice, but okay sure Ella, whatever you say." I said smirking at her attempt of a glare.

We walked downstairs to meet our mom dressed up: also in blue.

"Ready girls?" she asked us

"YES!" squealed, no literally Ella squealed, like a pig. "OMG! I can't wait to meet them! Do you thing the girl in my grade is nice! I hope so!"

I blinked at my sister before grinning "Alright who gave Little Ellies sugar?" Ella attempted to glare at me but failed. mom gave a chuckled before herding us through the front door and over to the new peoples house.

"Max ring the doorbell please." my mom said. i stayed still for a minute before slowly, very slowly pushing the doorbell. i little tune could be heard followed by a distant shout.

then the door flung open to reveal a girl about Ella's age. she had mocha colored skin and crazy poofy hair that had a hairbrush stuck in it. I took a minute deciding if she knew it was there or not. I decided she didn't.

"ZOMG! Are you the new neighbors! well I guess your not the new neighbors i guess we are you know because we moved to your town and you didn't move to our ZOMG! i love your hair its all pretty and blonde, well I guess it's more brown than blonde but you get what i MPH-!"

her rant was cut off as a hand came out of nowhere and covered mouth the girls mouth. my mom and Ella were staring opened mouthed at her but I resisted from fake yawning.

"sorry 'bout that." a voice, I'm guessing it was the owner of the hand. I looked at whoever was talking a boy my age stood there covered in black. i mean black shoes black pants black shirt black hair and black ey- no wait his eyes had flecks of gold and silver in them.

Before anyone realized i was staring at him I replied "I'm Max this is my Mom and Ella." he nodded at them each then welcomed us inside. mom and Ella hurried in but i stayed where I was.

the boy raised an eyebrow at me (by now he let go of girl and she had hurried off) as if to say "you coming?"

I smiled "sweetly" at him before replying " I would like to know the name of who's house I am stepping into"

He smirked at me and said "Fang"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

"Fang huh?" I asked smirking a little at his name.

"Yeah I like my name. D-"

I cut him off "that's not your real name." I stated and he took half a second to glare at me. I fake yawed unable to resist.

"so what's YOUR name?" he asked me.

I brushed past him walking inside "Max, Maximum Ride. You wont believe how many sexist remarks I get about my name." he took a moment to figure out what I meant and his unreadable mask of a face was replaced by a look of disgust.

...

"so Mrs.- or is it Ms?" i asked Ms. Walker

"oh Max you can just call me Anne." she said laughing lightly. her look was a cover up. i could tell for some reason she seemed a little...uneasy

"like ZOMG Ella do you want to see my room your welcome to come to Max because i doubt that Fang will ever invite anyone to his room he's been all coped up painting it and gets mad when anyone disturbs him so you guys can come and help me with my room an-" Ella put a hand over the girls, whose name we found out was Nudge (aka Monique") mouth

"we'd love to!" Ella said grinning.

"Excuse moi?" I asked in a terrible French accent. "if never agreed to this."

"Want to see my room then?" Fang asked.

i shrugged as Ms- I mean Anne and Nudge stared at him. "Sure," so we got up and walked up the stairs.

"So where are..." my moms' voice trailed away as Fang led me to his room, which was actually the attic. He opened a little stair thingy from the roof and led me up.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Fang said smirking. I had quickly caught on that Fangs biggest smile was a smirk. Fangs room was...well...just anything from what I expected. The walls were black (duh) but other that that it was different. He had painted stars on the roof and I quickly noted that he was a nerd: I noticed he had the stars in constellation patterns. Along one wall was a portrait of his family: with wings. I recognized Fang his mom and Nudge but there were also two little kids. Both with big blonde hair and adorable blue eyes. on a different wall (where the window was) was fangs bed. it was like a bunked but without the lower bunk instead there was a computer area.

To my right was...a blank wall. Same as the one behind me. Fang was shifting rather uncomfortably "well?" he asked

i kept looking around for a minute "I love it" I said slowly. Maybe Fang wasn't what he appeared to be; maybe I had actually discovered a guy who didn't have a different girlfriend each week.

He relaxed a little and walked over to the window. Behind his house was kind of a forest thingy. Our houses were far enough apart that I didn't go into that often. Only once actually.

"You like the night sky." i told him.

"Yes I'm so glad you could actually see that" he replied

"Is that sarcasm I hear" I said cupping one of my ears.

"Maybe"

"ahh, maybe, I see was that maybe sarcasm?"

"Yes"

i grinned and decided i liked this family. "who are the two kids? the twins in the picture?"

"Angel and Gazzy" I blinked. wow this family was very nicknamey. "What's in there" he said gesturing to the woods.

"Trees duh" he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Max-"

"Fang"

He narrowed his eyes "Max-"

Fang"

"...Max"

Fang I get it, you know my name."

"Max!"

"FANG!"

"Look!" I glanced out the window to where he was looking. In one of the trees a man was sitting on one of the highest branch...sharpening a knife.


	3. Chapter 3

I backed away from the window having a mental spazz attack. he can't be here, he's gone! he's in jail Max! you saw him! my back hit the wall and Fang looked over at me. he saw the look of horror on my face and spun around to look at the window again

"he's gone" Fang stated.

i did a double take "What!" I hurried over to the window and pressed my face against it. Fang was right. No one was there. "You did see that though right?"

Fang nodded. "Yeah and now I gonna go check" he walked down the stars and back into the living room. Ella and Nudge were now watching a movie, obviously bored of the rooms.

"Hey Ma-" Ella began breaking off when she saw my face. She got up from the couch and hurried up to me. "Max! What is it is...it...happening?" I nodded slowly. And Nudge and Fang looked confused for a minute. Then Fang grabbed his jacket and went to the back door."

"NO!" I all but yelled causing Anne and Mom hurry into the room.

"What!" fang said looking annoyed as I latched onto his arm and refused to let go.

**FANGS POV.**

Max latched onto my arm with a death tight grip and wouldn't budge. Ella was whispering something to Dr. Martinez who nodded and walked over to Max.

"Max honey." she said "It's alright nothing bad is going to happen" max loosened her hold on my arm and i took that chance to whip out of her grasp and walk out the back door.

"NOOO BAD FANG!" Max yelled running after me until we were right at the edge of the woods. "Don't go in there Fang i mean like WHY? Would you want to ?"

I haven't known Max for very long but i did get the hint that she didn't get afraid easily. "Max," i began slowly. "Why are you so afraid of that guy? Do you know him?". Max looked to the ground and refused to meet my gaze. "Max." I said and tilted her head up so she could look at me "What. Is. Wrong?"

Max opened her mouth to say something but then she widened her eyes and grabbed my shoulder, pushing me to the ground. the same moment I heard a loud BANG! And felt Max's hold on me loosen.

There was a loud snap! As if someone stepped on a twig and I whipped my head up. Max was standing there looking rather zombie-like her eyes glazed over in pain as she slowly turned to me. I looked down to see where the pain came from and widened my eyes. Max had a gaping hole in her stomach. She must have pushed me away and took the bullet. Then she fell towards me, I caught her carefully in my arms.

Everyone else was rushing over to us. And Ella Screamed and pointed to something. I quickly shifted Max in my arms and spun around on one knee. All I saw was a man before my world went black.

**IGGY'S POV (RARE)**

I whistled as I walked down my street to Max's house. She was getting new neighbors today and i took it upon my awesomely caring shoulders to make sure that the new guy wasn't sexist or anything. more for his safety than anyone's because Max was known to punch people until they saw stars.

i heard a wail and turned slightly to see a ambulance whizzing past me. Poor person I see too many emergencies to last a lifetime. Then I started running: the ambulance had stopped right next to Max's house. I ran up to the house and saw some people being lifted onto stretchers. They were carried past me and I realized one of them was Max.

"IGGY!" a voice called and I felt arms wrap around me: Ella

"oof! Ella! WHAT HAPPENED!" Ella and Dr. Martinez had tears running down there cheeks. Dr. M got into the ambulance after Max.

I grabbed Ella's shoulders. "Are you okay?" she nodded. "good then you can tell me WHAT HAPPENED?" Ella burst into tears again.

"oh Iggy- i- M-m-m-ax got shot! H-h-he's back!"


	4. Chapter 4

BEEP  
BEEP  
BEEEP

gah shut up! I waved my hand to the right to hit the snooze button on my alarm clack. Stupid clock. My hand waved in the air not hitting anything. What?

"FANG'S AWAKE!" i sat bolt upright opening my eyes only to hit something and fall back down onto my pillow clutching my head

"ZOMG! Fang i am sooo sorry i didn't mean to hit you i just wanted to make sure you were okay and that you woke up fully and-" she broke off as she saw the confusion in my eyes

..."Fang? are you okay?" she said looking worried now.

"umm...i think so but," i began rather awkwardly ", umm who are you?" the girl slapped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from sobbing. Then she ran out of the room. "umm oops?" i asked no one. The girl came back in with two small kids and a woman who looked oddly familiar.

"Fang do you remember me?" the woman asked i started to shake my head but i was suddenly tackled by two white blurs.

"FANG! I MISSED YOU!" the little angelic girl said sobbing.

The boy didn't speak but buried his head deep into the crook of my neck. "Um" i said softly and the girl from before came over and lifted them off me.

"I'm Nudge, your adopted sister. This is Angel and Gazzy that's our mom Anne Walker. You are Fang Walker."

"Okay but why am i here?"

"because we had neighbors coming over and one of them got afraid when you went outside and followed you and saved your life by taking a bullet and then some scary guy hit you over the head with a gun and ran away and we went in the ambulance with you and the other girl, Max is in emergency care to get the bullet out because it got stuck in her stomach when she was shot and the nurse said they had to stitch her stomach up because the acid was coming out and it was just so terrible." Wow this girl had a set of lungs.

Suddenly i saw shapes wiz before my eyes and then saw a Girl about my age. She was tall and rather pretty. She smirked and said to me "Max, Maximum Ride, you won't believe how many sexist remarks i get on my name." my face contorted into a look of disgust.

i saw us running downstairs Max was screaming at me and another girl got up from where Nudge and her were sitting.

i saw me breaking free of her grip on my arm and running out side, then she was pushing me down and i heard a bang. Last thing i saw was a mans face.

"MAX!" i yelled out suddenly and everyone stared at me. "Where is she?"

"i told you in emergency care!" Nudge said sounding slightly hurt that i remembered Max and not her. A Nurse came in holding a clipboard in her hands.

"Oh good your awake." she said grinning. "Now tell be what can you remember?" i stared at her and decided i didn't like her she was too happy and curious. "oh I'm sorry my name is Brigid Dwyer ." i nodded at her

"So what do you remember?"

i smirked at her. "English" i stated and the kids let out small chuckles of laughter.

MAX'S POV.

Darkness that's all i could see. i couldn't move i couldn't speak i couldn't even feel my fingers.

Max...max honey you can wake up...okay...your...okay...Fang is...he...lost...memory

i opened my eyes slowly and saw my mom and Ella standing above me.

"...Mom? Ella?...IGGY!" i widened my eyes when i saw him sitting in a chair with his head in his hands.

"MAX!" he yelled and got up walking over to me "how do you feel are you okay i got so scared when i saw the ambulance in front of your house!"

"...i...I feel fine actually." i said and everyone let out a sigh of relief. "um…where's Fang and Nudge and them?"

it was Ella who spoke " oh Max umm after you were shot by...him...Fang caught you but, Oh Max he got hit on the head. Nudge just came in to say he was awake but had no memory of them."

"Oh..." i said stupidly and there was a knock on the door. Ella opened it and a nurse, or doctor, i dunno, came in after her came in Nudge, two little kids. And lastly Fang in a wheelchair being pushed by Anne.

He mouthed silently for a minute and then whispered "Max?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five.**_

"Fang?" I asked "I thought you couldn't remember anything!" i quickly covered my mouth sheepishly.

He just shrugged though "apparently." Then came the nudge channel

"ZOMG! MAX! How are you feeling? If hope you're doing good I nearly died when I saw you get shot! And then Fang got hit on the head and I started crying and this guy came over and Ella hugged him and ZOMG! That's him!" She said pointing to Iggy.

"Hey" he said "I'm Iggy but you can call me...well, Iggy" he said sheepishly.

"Like ZOMG hi!" nudge said. "That's a cool name does it like stand for igneous? as in bombs ad fire? Or at least I think that what it means...I'm not sure well if it is my little brother Gazzy also loves bombs! OH I FOUND HIM! Here he's right here!" and with that she lifted up one of the twins, the boy, and practically threw him at Iggy who just barely caught him.

They both blinked in shock before they started talking. Probably about bombs. Great! Just what I needed! Hehe NOT.

Fang walked over to me and sat down by a chair next to my bed. "So?" He said and if Fang with no memory is as silent as Fang with memory I am gonna guess that meant "how ya feeling"

I shrugged. Then brought up the topic I wanted to talk about! "What do you remember?" he looked a bit startled (AKA his eyes widened a fraction of a millimeter)

"I can remember you" he said "and some gun shots and you guys coming over to our house. I think you were new neighbors." Eh oh well he almost got it right.

"Actually YOU were OUR new neighbors!" I said happily for some reason.

"oh." Was all he said.

Just then a nurse came in. her smile was too happy and he walk was too chipper and her hair was too red in my opinion. I have something against redheads. I'm not sure why though.

_FLASHBACK 3rd person POV_

_A little girl about eight hopped over the playground of her school talking with a boy with blondish hair._

_Sam!" little Max said "My Mommy said you can have a sleepover at my house this Friday!" Max was beaming happily but frowned as Sam scowled at her. "What's wrong Sam? I thought we could watch movies and eat popcorn and ice-cream an-"she was cut off as Sam's name was called from across the playground._

"_Sammy!" max turned around. There striding towards them was Lissa Wolfeheart. Lissa bounded up next to Sam shouldering Max aside._

"_Hey Sam?" she asked using the fake sweet voice that meant she wanted something and would stop at nothing to get it." Want to come to my house this weekend? My mommy said we could stay up lat all night and have ice cream too!"_

_Sam grinned at her and nodded his head happily._

_B-But Sam!" max cried out feeling hurt "I asked you first!" Sam shrugged and grabbed Lissa's arm dragging her off to the swings. Max leaned up against a tree as tears started forming in her eyes. Sam was HER friend they had known each other since forever and he told her several times that he HATED Lissa Wolfeheart._

_LATER THAT DAY…_

"_HI!" cam a small voice from Max's side she looked up to see a boy with bright icy blue eyes and blondish red hair staring at her._

"_Go away" she mumbled as a tear leaked down her cheek. " I don't want to talk to you!" the boy looked slightly hurt but then stuck out his hand._

"_I'm Iggy!" he said happily "I'm new at this school and noticed you were sad!"_

_Max smiled at him slowly then grabbed his hand "I'm Max" she said._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six.**_

ms-i-have-red-hair-and-am-too-happy-about-it, (why yes that's what I'm calling her)was babbling on about something and snapped me out of my little Sci-fi flashback moment.

"For about a month or so Max just to be careful, and Fang you will have to stay until you get most or all of your memory back. I'll be back to check in you guys later!" and with that she literally bounded out of the room, literally! Like A My Little e***ng pony!

"I'll be back!" I announced in a Terminator voice. Iggy fell out of his char laughing. We had seen that movie WAY too many times.

"I Don't like her she's too happy" Fang mumbled under his breath. Apparently he thought I couldn't hear him because when I shouted.

"I AGREE!" he nearly had a heart attack. "oops" I mumbled not feeling sorry at all...well maybe a little bit... naw no never mind no I don't. The little blonde girl who had come in the room mow walked up to my bed.

"Hi," she began shyly, "I'm Angel" of course she was she was to cute to be anything else!

I held out my hand " It's very nice to meet you Angel, I'm Max" she shook my hand giggling and then threw her arms around my middle. I made a pained face as my stomach let out a shriek of protest. And quickly but gently pulled Angel off and told her to go play with Ella and Nudge.

"You okay?" Fang asked putting a hand on my arm. I nodded still wincing slightly.

Just then the door opened and two burly police people came in. "hello" the taller the taller of the two said.

"My name is Officer rob Person and this," he pointed to the fatter officer next to him, "Is Officer Jake Smith."

"So Jake and Rob then?" I asked sweetly.

"No said" Jake call us officer Peterson and Officer Smith Max."

"STALKERS! How do you know my name!" I shouted I mean really it was creepy.

"You're mother told us." Rob said.

Oh...well I felt stupid. "soooo why are you here?" I asked changing the subject.

"We need to ask you some questions about you're attack" said Jake.

"Okay ask away" I said getting comfterable.

"No Max, we need to talk to you and nick separately!" I looked around for a moment before concluding that Nick had to be Fang.

"I don't want to" I said stubbornly."

"No max," Fang said standing up" I'll go though, you stay here." I opened my mouth in protest but he interrupted me "no arguing" I glared at him but smiled. Then he and Jake and everyone else left the room leaving me and good ol' Rob.

"so Max, how long have you known Nick?"

'His name is Fang! And only for a day."

"Did he have to threaten you to cover for him?"

"NO WHY WOULD HE HAVE TO!"

"Max he was involved in a murder 7 months ago.."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

**FANG"S POV.!**

"So, Nick" officer Smith began, "what exactly happened the other day?"

"Well, Max and her family were new neighbors," i started, straining my memory to remember. " No wait WE were new and they had come over to our house to meet us." i remembered it all...

FLASHBACK

**"**Fang huh?" she asked smirking a little at my name.

"Yeah i like my name. D-"

She cut me off "that's not your real name." she stated and i took half a second to glare at me. she fake yawed unable to resist." so what's YOUR name?" i asked her.

She brushed past him walking inside "Max, Maximum Ride. You wont believe how many sexist remarks i get about my name." i took a moment to figure out what she meant and my face probably clearly showed disgust.

End Flashback

"So then we went up to my room, and she say-" i was cut of

"Who is WE?" asked the Smith guy.

"Me and Max" i said in a DUH sort of way " her sister was talking to Nudge and my little twin brother and sister weren't there."...i think so at least but i didn't tell him that.

He nodded at me to continue... "Okay so..." i told him all about how Max had seen a person with a knife and how she was frantic. I faltered slightly as i got to the part where we were outside.

ANOTHER FLASH BACK

Max opened her mouth to say something but then she widened her eyes and grabbed my shoulder, pushing me to the ground. The same moment i heard a loud BANG! and felt Max's hold on me loosen.

There was a loud snap! As if someone stepped on a twig and i whipped my head up. Max was standing there looking rather zombie-like her eyes glazed over in pain as she slowly turned to me. I looked down to see where the pain came from and widened my eyes. Max had a gaping hole in her stomach. She must have pushed me away and took the bullet. Then she fell towards me, i caught her carefully in my arms.

Everyone else was rushing over to us. And Ella Screamed and pointed to something. i quickly shifted Max in my arms and spun around on one knee. All i saw was a man before my world went black.

END FLASHY BACKY

i stared into space wondering how i could remember everything so clearly if i had lost my memory.

"WHAT!" i heard a voice yell "GO AWAY HE DID NOT YOU'RE LYING! YOU-YOU'RE A LYING SON OF A (insert a certain swear word HERE)

i jumped to my feet "Was that Max!" i asked the officer Smith.

"No now sit down and let me ask you something." i let him talk but i didn't sit down

"Go on already!"

"What...oh yes, now Nick-"

"Fang"

"Nick... why do you insist on accusing an anonymous person when we have evidence that you could have shot Max?"

...about a minute later...

MAX"S POV.

"GET OUT OF THIS ROOM YOU (swear word here) YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT TO GO AROUND ACCUSING INNOCENT PEOPLE THAT THEY SHOT ME!"

"But Max! He was involved in the murder of a young girl"

Then the door burst open and a doctor came in "what is going on here!" she demanded.

I pointed at the (beep) accusingly "he said that my friend shot me when he didn't!"

The Doctor rounded on Officer Peterson. "I must ask you to leave this room immediately officer." she said with i hint of anger in her voice. i decided i liked her.

He got up and left without saying a word and i nodded thanks to the doctor, who smiled.

She left and a minute later an angry Fang entered the room.

"Did they accuse you of shooting me?" i asked him. he nodded briskly looking too mad to say anything.

Then the door opened Again

"oh for goodness s-" i stopped suddenly seeing who had entered the room. there in white and black, blue eyes sandy hair and a Justin Beiber hair style (Ella made me watch Justin Berbers movie ugh!) was Dylan O'Reily aka the son of the man who shot me.


End file.
